


Exfiltration

by Bageroid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Voltron lance keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bageroid/pseuds/Bageroid
Summary: Lance is trying to break keith out from DeltaCloud inc. where they’ve been experimenting Keith at.
Kudos: 1





	Exfiltration

Lance Au story (fan fiction writing)

Created and written by: Bageroid

Please put “Connor’s main theme on to go along with the story. Those numbers like 0:00 are the timing of the song so go to that specific time in the video. FIND THIS SONG IN YOUTUBE SO GO ALONG WITH STORY. if you're not using the music, the story can’t be followed.

0:00 Your name is Lance McClain and you plan to infiltrate the building called DeltaCloud Inc. which where they are holding Keith a hostage used to be in experiments. You must break him out and exfiltrate without anyone knowing or noticing.  
0:20 you start to make a plan on how to get inside. The whole building is surrounded by guards and the only way in through the doors is an ID, or else the alarms will go off and you’ve failed your mission. The vents outside the building are the only way inside without getting tracked or even captured.  
0:40 you started to infiltrate in the vents, which is a simple task because you have your hologram map with you to navigate.   
1:03 You are now inside the building, put on your mask which headquarters have given you to blend in and not get detained. The only way to get up the building is through the elevators.   
1:23 you started to head to the elevators making sure no one is not going in the elevators with you.  
1:45 You are now going up the elevator, you looked at your map again and Keith has a tracker that shows he’s on the 17th floor, which in cases, you're on the 1st.   
2:07 while going up the elevator, you heard some helicopters landing on top of the building, knowing that security will multiply, even if they’re only holding one prisoner.   
2:40 when reaching the 17th floor, you see that the 17th floor is packed with guards, doctors, etc.   
3:01 someone is currently following you now to make sure you're guarding and doing your task.   
3:22 they’ve stopped once you turned around and nodded.   
3:47 once you’ve gotten rid of the person who was following you, another one has caught your attention and decided to follow as well. You passed every hall to lose him.  
4:27 your follower stopped once they were just following you to head to a different task. When they have gone somewhere else you went into this hall which the rooms were called “sections” every room you checked was empty except one that was a larger room called “section 15”. You then headed inside the room and you saw Keith in the middle of the area. You took off your mask and tried to wake him up. You then realized that the doctors put him under General Anesthesia, which is used for patients to go in a deep sleep so that their surroundings are unconscious to them.   
4:36 you try to wake him up but nothing works. You look around and looked at the trays before him. You saw one called “Anescryphillia” the substance that wakes you up from General Anesthesia. You grabbed a syringe from the left of him right next to a tray and inserted the Anescryphillia in it. Proceeding to your next task was to give him a shot on his right shoulder. He then woke up 5 seconds after then because Anescryphillia was made in the future, so the substance was very high tech and can do the job in seconds. When he awoke, you hugged him.   
5:45 you started to talk things slowly and in a way that he can fully understand how to exfiltrate without anyone noticing or even making the alarms go off. You two started to head out of the room and checked the halls if they were clear. Keith also tried to look around if there were guards on the other side as well. Both of you said “clear”.  
6:02 it’s time for you to exfiltrate, you felt a poking in your left pocket against your waist and it was your bayard. An object that shapes your weapon that is more flexible and easy to handle in your specific style and skill, since you have sharpshooter skills, it forms into a cyber like a gun that shoots out lasers and can taser your foe. What you didn’t know was you had Keith’s bayard as well. You then passed it on to him and he replied “Thanks Lance”. His bayard then turns into a sword.  
6:11 both of you are now ready to escape. You two head toward the elevator, then in a second you saw a guard passed along the wall who was about to head to the elevator as well and yelled at you “Hey!”   
6:30 You’ve blown your cover! Leave the building immediately! The guard is now calling back up. The other guards started shooting you to be tased and become unconscious. Think of a plan now! You saw that there is an open space where you can jump and fall from. In your side pocket, you saw a grappling hook. You ran towards the glass wall handle that was shorter than you and shot it up the very ceiling of the building. You grabbed Keith and shouted at him to go down there now! You kept shooting the guards, and luckily you got 6 tasered down. Your thinking, you can’t beat them all at once. On the right side pocket at your leg was a grenade that can taser the guards all at once and cannot move. You then threw the grenade at them and stopped them all at once. You ran towards Keith who hasn’t jumped down and used the grappling hook. You pushed him and grabbed him in the torso with your whole arm and jumped on the glass wall and leaped for the grappling hook and down the rope. Everyone was panicking such as the doctors and more, they’ve already started the alarms and called for more back up and they’re gonna have to use the force. Once you and Keith have made it to the 1st floor, Keith threw the sword to cut off the rope at a very high point they can’t survive or reach from when going down the rope. Guards were now running to get you. You hollered at Keith to go to the vents from which you came from the beginning, and you followed behind.  
7:11 you’ve made it in the vents, now make sure no one followed you. The vents are the only passageway that the alarms cannot shut down or lock it up.   
8:18 your out of the vents and have escaped! Now go back to headquarters, it’s not long before they find you again so best if you hurry and head back. 

Mission accomplished 

To be continued...

Story: Bageroid (full credits of the story belongs to me)  
Inspiration: a song (Connor’s main theme, from Detroit: become human)

“Anescryphillia” is not a real thing, I made it up.


End file.
